


I Want You, Part Two

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Seduction, Threesome - M/M/M, first time threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backes seduces Shawzy into a threesome along with Tazer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel to "I Want You."

The St. Louis Blues came to Chicago to play back to back weekend games against their rivals, the Chicago Blackhawks. On a cold winter Saturday night, it was a tough, physical game between both teams and even though the Blackhawks worked their butts off in this game, they end up losing to the Blues in OT.  
  
As usual, the Blues' captain David Backes was all over the Blackhawks' captain Jonathan Toews: chirping at him, checking him into the boards and basically just acting like a pain in the ass. That night, Backes was not only all over Tazer, he was all over Blackhawks center Andrew Shaw.

During the second period, Jaden Schwartz checks Brandon Saad into the net, causing him to fall inside it. Shawzy attempts to push Schwartz, but Backes gets a hold of him. Before David could do anything to Andrew, Tazer steps in and says, "Backes, get the hell away from him." David and Jonathan glare at each other until the refs pull them apart.

As Backes skates back to the bench, he licks his lips at Shaw seductively. Andrew just rolls his eyes at him as if to say, "What the eff is this guy's deal?" For the rest of the game, Shawzy kept checking Backes whenever he saw him. On the outside, Backes pretended to be pissed when Andrew did that, but on the inside, he was getting turned on and thinking about fucking him.

After the game, David sends Toews a text message, giving him the address & room number of a random hotel and telling him to bring Andrew with him. When Tazer texts back why, Backes replies, " _Remember last time when we hooked up and I asked you if you wouldn't mind Shaw joined us?"_  
  
Jonathan flashed back to after the last time he hooked up with Backes:

_As Tazer was getting dressed, Backes said, "Maybe next time, if you're into it, your little teammate Shaw would like to join us. He was all over me yesterday too."_

_Tazer rolled his eyes. "Man, are you just gonna fuck anyone that gets all over you?" he asked. "So what?" David retorted with that stupid smirk on his face. "I'll keep that in mind," said Tazer._  
  
Tazer remembered talking to Shawzy about it on the plane ride back to Chicago, but Andrew wasn't sure if Jonny was serious about it or not.

Backes texted Tazer again: " _Are you into this tonight or what?_ " At first, Jonathan thought about it, but when he imagined the idea of having sex with Shaw and David, he got turned on. He texted Backes back, " _Hell yeah, I'm into this. We'll see you soon_."


	2. Chapter 2

When Tazer drove himself and Andrew to the hotel, he told Andrew about Backes’ threesome idea. At first, Andrew laughed at the idea of it, but when he saw the dead serious stare in Jonathan’s eyes, he realized that he wasn’t joking. “No shit, Backes actually wants to do this?” Shawzy asked. The captain nodded his head.

During the whole car ride, Andrew felt himself gettng turned on by the idea of hooking up with David Backes despite him thinking that Backes is a major pain in the ass.

The two of them make it to the hotel and Tazer knocks at the door. The guys can hear footsteps and then the door opens. "Come on in," David says. Tazer and Shaw walk into the hotel room. Backes motions for Shaw to sit down on the bed. As soon as Shawzy sits down on the bed, Backes pushes him back on it and starts kissing him.  
  
At first Andrew is confused and doesn't know how to react at first, but David's kisses start to feel so good, he just tilts his head back and takes it all in. He notices Tazer pulling off his jacket, watching his fellow teammate and his rival make out on the bed. A few seconds later, Shawzy feels another pair of lips on him. He opens his eyes and notices Jonathan's dark brown eyes staring right at him.

"You like that, don't you?" David asked Andrew. "You like having two captains all over you, wanting to fuck you. It turns you on, doesn't it?" As Backes presses his mouth to Shaw's jaw, he moans, "Yeah. I like that." Backes asked, "What do you like?" Andrew looks to Toews, who nods at him as if to say, " _It's okay. You can answer_."

Shawzy takes a deep breath and replies, "I like having these two captains all over me. I want them to fuck me, I want them to do whatever they want to me." Backes smirks and says, "All right." David climbs off the bed and begins to pull off his shirt. Tazer climbs off the bed as well and starts undoing the buttons of his shirt. Andrew was left lying on the bed, still fully dressed.

Jonathan moved Andrew to the top of the bed so his head was lying on the pillows. Shaw was able to kick his socks and shoes off. Tazer and Backes prepared to strip Shawzy.

As Tazer was about to unzip Shaw's jacket, Andrew jumped under his touch and Tazer noticed how wide & dark his eyes were and how hesitant he looked which made him realize that this must've been Shawzy's first threesome. Backes must've realized the same thing.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Jonathan asked. Shaw nodded his head. "Don't worry, little mutt. We'll take it nice & easy with you, right, Jonny?" Backes asked. Tazer nodded. "It'll be okay, Shaw," he said. Andrew's hesitation seemed to have faded away and he started to relax.

Jonathan was able to unzip and take off Andrew's jacket. Once it was off, David worked on getting his shirt off. He loosened up Shawzy's tie and undid the buttons of his dress shirt. Once that was done, Backes threw it on the floor with the rest of the guys' shirts. He looks over Andrew's well-toned chest and smiles with approval.

Andrew could feel Backes and Toews' hands move towards his lower half and felt the button of his pants snap open. He lifted up his hips so the guys could pull his pants off, leaving Shawzy in only his boxer briefs.

Backes moved his hands toward Andrew's lower half and the next thing Shawzy knew, he felt his boxer briefs down to his feet. Tazer and Backes could see the pre-come dripping down his cock. Tazer brushed his finger against the tip of Shawzy's cock and heard him moan. "Don't worry, Andrew," said Backes. "The captains are going to take good care of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Backes pulled Andrew off the bed and had him kneel down beside him. Andrew could hear the sound of pants unzipping and falling to the floor. When he lifted up his head, he noticed David standing in front of him, fully naked.

David moved Shawzy's head towards his cock. "You know how to suck, right?" asked Backes. Andrew nodded. "Of course I can," he replied. "Start sucking, Mutt," Backes ordered.

At first, Andrew hesitated, but he did what Backes told him to do & sucked him. He could hear Backes moaning and felt Tazer's hand stroking his dick. "Oh...fuck, yeah, Shawzy. That's so good," moaned Backes. Shaw continued to suck Backes as Jonathan kept stroking his cock over and over.

As Andrew kept sucking David's cock, he could his moans grow louder & his breathing getting heavier. "Oh, man. I'm so close. I'm so fucking close. Keep going, keep going," David moaned. Andrew kept sucking him and the next thing he heard was David letting out a loud moan & felt his fingers digging into his hair and he felt his cum shoot into his mouth. "Swallow," Backes ordered Andrew. Andrew swallowed it.

"Such a good little mutt, isn't he, Jonny?" Backes asked Jonathan who nodded his head. Backes turned Shawzy around so he was facing Toews (who was also fully naked). "Now it's time to give your captain a good time too," he said with a smirk across his face.

Without David or Jonathan telling him to, Andrew began sucking Tazer's dick while David stroked Andrew's dick. Tazer started moaning as he felt Shawzy sucking him. He could also hear Shawzy's muffled moans as Backes continued to stroke his dick and kiss his neck. "You like that, Andrew? Feels good, doesn't it?" Backes asked him as he kept stroking his cock & began massaging his balls. "Mmmm...hmmm...," Andrew moaned. 

"Fuck, Shawzy. Ohh....mmm.....," moaned Toews. David turned to Tazer and asked him, "Lil' Mutt's making you feel good, right, Jonny?" Jonathan moaned and replied, "Oh, yeah.  _Real_ good." A few seconds later, Tazer felt himself reaching his climax.

"Oh, my frickin'.....," he was about to say, but then he felt himself coming all over Shawzy's face.

Jonathan's knees felt so weak, he stumbled to the bed and collapsed on the bed, catching his breath. Backes got up while Andrew was still kneeling on the ground, his face flushed & his chin covered with come. David walked over to the nightstand, took out a tissue & cleaned Shawzy up.

"You did good, Shaw. That was so fucking awesome," said Tazer as he was able to catch his breath & got off the bed. "Wow, Andrew. You did such a good job pleasuring both captains and now it's time for us to return the favor," said Backes. "What do you want me to do?" Shawzy asked.

"Lie down on the bed," said Tazer. Andrew laid down on the bed, waiting for the captains' next move.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew laid on the bed as he was told. He felt Tazer spreading his legs apart. "Keep 'em still, Shawzy," he said and Andrew obliged. The next thing he felt was Backes' hands on his thighs, his tongue kissing and licking in between them, making Shaw squirm a little bit. He could him sucking & biting his inner thighs, leaving hickies on them.

Shawzy could feel Toews kissing him on his neck and Backes' tongue rimming his asshole. When David pushed his tongue inside it, Andrew let out a loud moan and could feel himself growing harder. "Aw, yeah! So fucking good! Don't stop, don't stop!" he moaned. Jonathan moves his hand to Shawzy's dick, feeling his erection. He lowers himself on Shaw and starts sucking his dick, causing him to moan loudly again.

The combination of Backes' tongue in his ass and Tazer's mouth on his dick brings Andrew to his limit, but just as he's about to reach his climax, they stop, much to Shawzy's dismay. "What the hell?" Andrew asks, looking pissed off. "Why are you guys fricking teasing me like this?"

Backes rolls his eyes. "Just wait, Mutt," he tells him. Turning to Jonathan, he says, "God, he's so impatient, isn't he?" Shaw scowls at him a little bit. "Hey, Jonny. Help me get him on all fours."

Tazer pulls Shawzy up, turns him around and helps David put him on his hands & knees. Andrew is face to face with Tazer & Backes. "How do you want to do this?" Tazer asked. "You can fuck him from behind & I'll fuck his face," said David. Turning to Andrew, he asked him, "Is that okay with you, Lil' Mutt?"

At first, Andrew didn't answer him, but Tazer pulled his head up, forcing Shawzy to look at him & Backes. "He asked you a question," said Jonathan in his strict "Captain Serious" tone. "Are you okay with what we want to do with you?" Shaw nodded his head & replied, "Yes. I'm okay with it."

"What are you okay with?" asked Backes. "I'm okay with being fucked from behind and in my face," Andrew replied. He could feel Tazer softly stroking his dick again. "God, I need this, guys. Please. Just give it to me. I can't take the teasing anymore. I feel like I'm gonna explode!" Shaw whined.

Backes smiled. "Okay, Captain Toews. Let's give him what he wants," he said. Andrew could see Jonathan putting on a condom that David gave him. Then he lined his dick up to his hole and Backes stroking his own dick, getting himself ready to enter Shaw's mouth. 

Then, Shawzy could feel Tazer thrusting his dick inside of his hole. "Open your mouth, Mutt," Backes ordered. Andrew did what he was told and the next thing he felt was Backes' fingers through his hair and his dick moving in and out of his mouth.

Shaw could feel his erection growing harder and his dick starting to leak pre-cum. He didn't know how much more he could take before reaching his climax. "Come on, Mutt. Suck harder!" Backes moaned, his breathing starting to grow heavier. Andrew could hear Tazer moaning and feel him thrusting inside of him more harder. He couldn't help but moan from the feeling of his captain fucking him from behind. 

Backes could feel himself about to reach his climax as Shaw continued to suck him, using his tongue to suck one of his balls. "AHHH!! FUCK, SHAW!!" he yelled out in pleasure. "I THINK I'M GONNA.... I THINK I'M GONNA..." and before David could finish his sentence, Andrew could feel him blow his load all over his face, dripping onto his mouth & chin. 

Not long after Backes reached his climax, Tazer reached his own, pulling off the condom & coming all over Shaw's ass, causing it to drip down his legs. The pressure from Jonathan's orgasm made Shaw reach his own, his body convulsing in pleasure. Tazer kissed him as Andrew was riding out his orgasm. Once it was over, Andrew felt himself collapse on the bed, his head resting on one of the pillows.

After Shawzy fully recovered from his orgasm, he still felt a bit spaced out and dazed. "Jonny, come take care of me," said Backes. Andrew could see Tazer down on his knees, sucking Backes' dick as Backes stroked his hair, softly murmuring something that Andrew couldn't make out. As he became less dazed, he could see Jonathan wiping the cum off his chin.

Once he was finally clear-headed, Shaw could feel himself on his back again with David's mouth on his dick, sucking it, trying to get him hard again. Tazer started making out with Andrew again, this time, leaving hickies all over his neck.

Before Shaw could reach another climax, Backes moved him on all fours again. "You ready for Round 2, Lil' Mutt?" asked Backes. "Hell, yeah," said Andrew. Backes put on a condom and began thrusting inside of him. Jonathan lowered Shawzy's head to his crotch and without being prompted, Andrew started sucking him.

As Backes was fucking his ass, he moved his hand to Shaw's dick and started stroking it over and over. The pressure from the thrusting and stroking that Backes was doing to him was starting to build up inside and the captains could hear Shawzy moaning in pleasure.

"Yeah. You're loving this, aren't you, Shawzy?" asked Tazer. Andrew responded with a moan. "Isn't he such a little slut, Jonny?" asked Backes. He turned to Andrew and said, "Letting the captains fuck your holes, letting us do whatever we want to you. You know you like it and you can't get enough of it."

As Backes hit Andrew's prostate, Andrew hit his orgasm, causing him to convulse again. The intensity of his climax caused him to black out. The last thing he remembered was Backes kissing the back of his neck.

* * *

By the time Andrew regains consciousness, he looks at the clock on the nightstand which says 1:00 A.M; his hands, knees & legs feeling sore, the hickies stinging on his neck and inner thighs and both captains sleeping right next to him. 

Shaw didn't know what to expect from his first threesome, but now he knows, it's a night he'll never forget. 


End file.
